On My Tail
'On My Tail '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Petunia Featuring *Stacy *Josh *Nurse and Cast *Handy Appearances *Lumpy Plot Petunia spends the day vacuuming her house. Just as everything seems done, she sees a spec of dust flying through the air. She chases after it, leaving the vacuum running. After missing the spec several times with her feather duster, she finally hits it. Unfortunately, the vacuum comes up behind her and she gets sucked in. Grabbing hold of a stair railing, she pulls herself out...but not all of her. Petunia is at the hospital to be treated for her loss. Stacy comes by to comfort her, along with Josh who has made her a rather impressive get-well-soon card. As the two walk out, Lumpy is seen hauling Cast's wheelchair up the stairs since the elevator is not working, to Nurse's discontent. Sometime later, Josh makes a quick visit to Petunia's house and gives her a present before leaving. He then arrives to Stacy's birthday and realizes he gave away her present. Meanwhile, Petunia sees the gift is a pair of pants, which she decides to wash. She accidentally knocks over a bottle of bleach, turning her fur white. Josh gets more confused as Petunia and Stacy become identical to each other. He has brought Petunia flowers and mistakingly brought her on a date. Walking home, Petunia also discovers Handy dating Stacy, leading to another awkward moment. One day, Josh paints a portrait of Stacy, but accidentally paints Petunia instead. Petunia appears and yells at Stacy for dating Handy. Josh tries unsuccessfully to break up the fight. Stacy and Petunia decide to get Josh on one of their sides, so they each pull on his arms in a tug-of-war match. They end up tearing off his arms, so Stacy calls an ambulance, which rams into her and Petunia. Petunia is at the hospital again, this time with Stacy in a bed next to hers. They apologize to each and shake hands. In the hallway, Lumpy is still trying to pull Cast up the stairs. He loses grip of the wheelchair and it rolls down the stairs. The wheelchair smashes Nurse to pieces and sends Cast into a wall. Petunia gets a thought from this mishap. Stacy walks out of the hospital, along with Petunia, who now has Nurse's tail attached to her belt. Lastly, Josh comes out with nubs in place of his arms. This leads to more confusion as Handy and Josh are mistaken for each other. Eventually, they decide to smack each other, which proves to be impossible due to their lack of hands. Deaths #Nurse is smashed to pieces. #Cast splatters against a wall. Injuries #Petunia's tail is ripped off. #Josh's arms are ripped off. #Petunia and Stacy are hit by an ambulance. Trivia *The ''Petunia x Josh and Handy x Stacy relationships are revisited once again. These were recurring pairings until Together Again. *Stacy and Petunia wear the same colored pants, to add to Josh's confusion. pjs.png|Petunia and Stacy have gone from sisters to identical twins! Even Josh can't tell them apart. On my arms.png|Possible sequel? Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 53 Episodes